


with a smile on your face

by wingedseok



Series: pride 2019 prompts 🌈 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: Junhui thinks Minghao looks his best when he lets himself be happy.





	with a smile on your face

**Author's Note:**

> the first of a few drabbles i'll be writing for pride month! i should probably just put these in a big chaptered work like i did with the other ask games and such, but i want the different tags to be easy to read so that everything is separate and organized correctly
> 
> requested by an anon on [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com/post/185457428655/with-a-smile-on-your-face)

Junhui sits with his toes buried in the sand, smiling to himself as Minghao runs around in the surf.

The younger’s pants are rolled up to just beneath his calf and they are definitely drenched by this point, but neither of them had actually planned to end up at the beach. It was a split second decision that neither of them regrets so far. 

They were driving by when Junhui saw the water and pulled into the parking lot, pulling out enough money for the parking fee and dragging a disbelieving Minghao towards the sand. They have been here for hours now and Junhui is starting to feel hungry, but the boardwalk is only a ten-minute walk away and he can still see the car behind him when he turns his head.

He doesn’t want to leave just yet.

Minghao’s happy as he runs. The carefree kind of happiness that Minghao never allows himself to be. It warms Junhui’s heart to see him like this. 

He loves his boyfriend all the time, but he loves him the most when he’s like this. Smiling and not caring who is around. Not thinking about a deadline for work or what they’ll have for dinner later. Just letting himself live in the moment, happy and alive.

Minghao calls out to him, his smile spread wide across his face as he holds a hand out to him. Junhui grins and stands, dusting himself off before he runs to join his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) | join my [discord](https://discord.gg/Q7S5QcF)


End file.
